The Day That A Hero Died
by dreamwriter2010
Summary: [Oneshot] Vlad and his army of ghosts are planning to take over Amity Park, and Danny must fight for his afterlife to stop them. Will he stop it in time, or will he die in the process?[DxS]


I know I have other stories to write, but I'm having bad writer's block with them, so I wrote this. I hate writer's block soooo much. Well, here's the oneshot...

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, plain and simple. Grr...

**The Day That A Hero Died**

Amity Park. For once,it's peaceful and quiet;there's no ghosts and...

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Err, never mind. "Come on, can't you just stay in the Ghost Zone?" Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost hero complained.

"NEVER! I WILL HAVE CONTROL OVER ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!" the Box Ghost screamed.

"Ugh!" Danny moaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Tucker! I need the thermos!"

"Here you go, dude!" the African-American boy shouted, throwing the thermos up.

It nearly slipped through his fingers, but he caught it. "Thanks!" He then turned around to the Box Ghost and uncapped the thermos. "Now, in you go!"

"NO!" the Box Ghost screamed as the blue beam hit him and sucked him into the Fenton thermos. Danny shook his head, wondering why the Box Ghost even tried. He floated down to his friends, Samantha "Sam" Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Seriously, why does he even bother?" Danny asked as he transformed from Phantom to Fenton. Phantom's snow white hair became Fenton's raven black, and his neon green eyes formed into a cool blue. Sam and Tucker just shrugged their shoulders in response.They then started to walk in the direction of the Fenton household.

"So, where to now?" Sam asked. The goth girl wore a black tank top with a purple oval in the center and a black skirt with a green criss-cross pattern on it. She threw that together along with purple leggings and black combat boots.

"How about the mall?" the techno-geek, Tucker, asked excitedly. His ensemble consisted of a red beret, thick black glasses, a yellow long-sleeved top, green cargo pants, and brown shoes. He usually held a PDA in his hands, as he did today.

Fourteen-year old Danny Fenton glared at him. "You only want to go there because there's new software for your PDA."

Tucker shrugged his shoulders. "So? It's a reason, isn't it?"

"I guess. All right, we'll go, Tuck," Danny sighed.

"Yes!" the techno-geek screamed. He grabbed his two best friends' arms and took off in a dash for the mall. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Tucker!" Sam shouted. "If you don't let me go, I'm going to give you enough bruises to last for a week!"

"And they can heal while I mess around with my PDA!" he yelled back. Danny smirked, ready to play a trick as he grabbed Sam's arm and turned them both intangible. Tucker still ran to the mall, not noticing the missing weights of his friends.

Danny and Sam snickered. "So, how long do you think it'll take for him to notice?" Danny asked.

She glanced down at her wristwatch. "I'd give him about a minute." Sure enough, Tucker slowed down a minute later, finally realizing that his friends were missing.

"Guys!" he yelled back to them. Danny and Sam burst out laughing when he said that.

"Told...(laughs)...told ya," Sam said.

"Yeah, you...(laughs)...you were...(laughs)...you were right!" Danny finally choked out between peals of laughter. By then, Tucker had run back to them.

"C'mon, you guys promised!" he whined.

"Uh, we didn't promise anything," Sam stated. "We just agreed to it."

"Yeah," Danny chimed in.

"Traitor," Tucker muttered to Danny. "But will you guys still go?"

"As long as you don't drag us down the street at ninety miles per hour again, we'll go," Sam replied. Tucker's eyes lit up as he started to run, but when he didn't see his friends running after him, he slowed down and kept at their pace.

"You guys are so slow," he mumbled. "A snail could get there faster."

"Chill out, Tuck," Danny said. "You're just overexcited."

"Am not," he argued. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked a little faster.

Danny was about to argue back and tell Tucker to wait up, but Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother, Danny. When he's like this, it's best to just let him cool off." He let out the breath he was holding in, and it came out as a sigh.

"He's so worked up over a piece of technology," Danny muttered.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "That's just the way he is. He loves technology as much as I love being a goth. Let's just do this to make him happy, okay?"

"Hey, I'm going, aren't I?"

"I know that, Danny. I mean don't be a grouch while we're there."

"Who? Me?" Danny questioned with childlike innocence. Sam rolled her eyes and smacked Danny on the back of the head. "Ow!" he whined, holding a hand to the back of his head. "Did you really have to hit so hard, Sam?"

"Yes. Now behave. We're here."

"'K," Danny muttered. As soon as they walked into the mall, Tucker saw the electronics shop and bolted towards it. "And he's off." Sam and Danny kept at their walking pace, not really in a hurry to catch up with their friend, knowing he was going to ignore them anyway. When they strolled into the shop, Tucker was bouncing all over the place, fascinated by the hardware and electronics.

"It's like heaven," he sighed happily. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes and started to browse around. Looking at something was better that just standing around for an hour or so.

About half an hour later, Tucker finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed it quickly and set it on the register counter. The cashier rang it up and said, in a bored tone, "That'll be $30.64, sir."

Tucker pulled out his wallet and dug around until he found the needed change. "Here ya go," he replied, handing it to the man. The cashier put the money in the register and handed Tucker his newly acquired piece of technology in a bag.

"Can we go now?" Danny begged. Sam clipped him on the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I told you to be nice," Sam whispered. Danny just looked at her blankly.

"How was I not being nice?" he questioned.

Sam groaned and was about to answer when Tucker walked over to his two friends. "Yeah, we can go."

"Thank you," Sam muttered sarcastically.

Danny smirked at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Now who's the one who isn't being nice?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I get to be mean. You don't."

"Why not?" Danny complained.

"You're the hero."

"But I'm entitled to be a little mean every once in a while."

"And you've already been mean for a little bit today. Now you're done."

"Not the boss of me, Samantha," Danny muttered, just loud enough for Sam to hear. He knew Sam hated being called by her full name, and he sometimes did it just to tick her off.

"What did you call me?" Sam growled. Anger flashed in her amethyst eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all...Samantha." He said the last part loudly.

"Daniel James Fenton!" she roared. Danny took that as his cue to run far away. Tucker had stopped walking a long time ago to watch the 'lovebirds' jokingly argue. He pulled out his PDA and turned on the camcorder option as he watched Sam chase Danny around the mall. The chase ended when Danny bolted into the men's bathroom. "Danny! You cheater!" she screamed at him, pounding on the door. Tucker was covering his mouth, trying to hold the waves of laughter that wanted to come. He walked overthe Sam, wanting to listen in if the fight was still going on.

When he reached the door, he heard Danny shout. "Are you done chasing me yet?"

"No."

"Then I'm not coming out." Tucker then saw as the door opened and closed. Tucker looked up and saw as Danny made himself visible. "At least, not as Danny Fenton."

"Hey, Sam," Tucker called to the goth, "look up." She did and saw Danny Phantom floating there, looking smug.

"Cheater!" she yelled again.

"Hey, I'm just trying not to become full ghost. Can you really blame me?"

"Yes. Now either get down here so I can hurt you or apologize," Sam demanded.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry, Sam. Are you done chasing me now?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I'm done. That's better now. You can go ahead and change back."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How do I know you won't attack me when I get down?"

"I promise I won't," she answered. Tucker faintly smiled as he saw Sam cross her fingers behind her back.

"Okay," he said, unsure. He floated over to the door and phased through it. A minute later, he came out as Danny Fenton. The minute he stepped out the door, Sam punched him hard in the arm. "Sam, you promised."

"She had her fingers crossed," Tucker responded.

"Now you're the cheater," he mumbled. He shivered and gasped as a blue whisp of air came out of his mouth. "Ghost," he muttered. Once more, he ran into the bathroom, coming out as Danny Phantom. His blue jeans, white shirt with a red oval, and red and white shoes had merged into a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and belt. On his chest, he wore a black "P" within a white "D." He floated in the air, looking around for the ghost.

"Uh, where's the ghost?" Danny questioned. "Usually people are running away by now."

"Look behind you, Daniel," a voice drawled. Danny whipped around only to be held around the throat by Vlad Plasmius.

"Figures you're here, Plasmius. If you want my mom, she obviously isn't here," Danny retorted.

"Ah, but I'm not here for Maddie this time. I'm here for two things: you and control of Amity Park."

"Dream on, fruitloop. You can't get me, and you can't get Amity Park with me guarding it."

Vlad coldly laughed. "You think you stand in my way, Daniel?"he questioned as he threw Danny on the ground. "You are merely a nuisance that can and will be extinguished."

Danny sat up groggily and groaned slightly in pain. "Danny!" Sam shouted, running over to him. She kneeled down beside him. "Are you all right?" He glared at her. "Sorry, standard question." She glanced up at Vlad, who was watching with amusement glinting in his blood red eyes. "What's he doing here?"

"He wants me and control of Amity Park," Danny answered. "Surprisingly, he doesn't want my mom this time." Danny looked up at Vlad and saw him throw a pink ecto-ray at Sam. He quickly turned both of them intangibleand pulled her out of the way. The ecto-ray hit where Sam had been, leaving a black burning mark. He turned them both tangible and saw that Sam's eyes were wide as she realized that she nearly got hit. Danny set her gently on the ground and asked, "Are you all right, Sam? Did anything hit you?"

"I'm fine," she responded. He noded his head and flew up to Vlad, furious. His hands glowed with green ecto-energy.

"What the hell, Vlad?" he questioned angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that me?" he asked sarcastically, smirking the whole time. "I must have missed my target." At that, he fired a pink ecto-ball at Danny. He quickly put up a green shield to stop it, and Vlad's ecto-ball dissolved. Danny then took a shot at Vlad and successfully hit him with an ecto-ray. Danny then flew fast at Vladand landed a right hook on his jaw. Before he could recover, another blow to the face hit him, and he tumbled backwards a little.

"C'mon, Vlad. Aren't you going to even put up a fight?" Danny taunted.

"I don't have to fight, Daniel." Vlad snapped his fingers. "I have others that do that for me." A skull then rammed into Danny's side, plowing him into the ground. He opened his eyes to see Fright Knight on top of him, ready to throw a punch. Danny grabbed his fist before it could hit him and struggled to push it back. Fright Knight looked startled, but he still tried to hit his opponent with his other fist. The halfa grabbed his other fist as well, blocking yet another attack. Danny then put his feet on the Fright Knight's stomach and kicked him off.

* * *

Sam and Tucker watched worriedly as Danny wrestled with the Fright Knight while Vlad just floated there, watching, amused. Danny threw multiple ecto-rays at the Fright Knight, bringing the Fright Knight to his knees. Plasmius then threw a weary eye in Sam and Tucker's direction. He smiled, looking smug, and floated down to them. "Samantha and Tucker, no?"he questioned. "Two of Daniel's closest friends." He looked at Sam. "Yet, you," he declared, grabbing Sam by the arm, "seem to be of more value to him." As he floated into the air, he dragged Sam with him, bringing her up with him, one, two, three stories. She glanced at grond worriedly, noticing how high she was.

"Let me go!" Sam cried, kicking and struggling in Vlad's grasp. He brought her up to his face, a death glint in his eyes.

"Do you really want that, Samantha? It's a long drop, and I don't think Daniel can save you in time." Sam's eyes darted to Danny as he was blasted by the Fright Knight's sword. He fell to his knees, weakened by the blast, and the battle was finally taking a toll. As the Fright Knight got closer to Danny, he raised the Soul Shredder higher.

"Danny, behind you!" Sam shouted worriedly as the Fright Knight brought down his sword. Danny looked up and quickly sunk through the ground, the blade plowing into the concrete. Danny rose out of the ground, green ecto-energy surrounding his hands. He looked up to glare at Vlad, only to see Sam fighting Vlad's grip.

"Sam!" he yelled. He started to rush up to save Sam, but the Fright Knight brought him down once more. A fierce look fell on his face, and he quickly fired an ecto-ray at the Fright Knight, knocking him to the ground. "I've had it with you!" he screamed, pulling the Fenton thermos out. He aimed it at the Fright Knight, sucking him into the device. Danny capped the thermos and flew up to Vlad, ready to pound the older halfa to a pulp. "Let her go, Vlad! She had nothing to do with this!"

"Ah, but she has everything to do with this. She is of importance to you, isn't she Daniel? I'm simply holding your weakness against you. Go ahead and fire at me," he stated, noticing Danny's green aura around his hands, "But how are you so sure you won't hit your girlfriend?" He held Sam with an arm around her throat against him, using her as a shield in case Danny did decide to fire. Danny wanted to hit him, but he knew Vlad was right. He just couldn't take the chance of hitting Sam. He looked at her and saw a fearful expression on her face.When Vlad saw Danny's glow fade, he smiled. "Good boy." He then fired a powerful blast at Danny, making him fall to the ground. A black-gloved hand was raised into the air, and Vlad threw a pink blast through the roof. They all wondered why, but they soon found out. Danny watched as all of his enemies, such as Skulker, Technus, Desiree, and Walker and his goons, came floating through the walls. There were countless others as well, some Danny didn't even know.

Danny looked around the room, slightly wide-eyed. "What...what's going on?" he stammered. "Why are they all here?"

"Daniel, meet my army." The older halfa smirked. "You may have thought I was joking when I said I wanted control of Amity Park, but I assure you that it was no joke. This is all real," Vlad finished. "Now, get him!" he commanded. All of the ghosts came rushing at Danny, but before he was tackled, the Fenton Ghost RV came plowing through the wall.

"Ghost!" came Jack's battlecry as he and Maddie jumped out of the RV.

"Oh, no," Danny moaned. "I don't need them here, too. Now I have an army and my parents to fight."

"It's the ghost kid!" Jack declared, pointing a finger at Danny. "I bet he's behind them!"

"Honey, shoot first, theories later," Maddie said.

"Yes, dear." Jack then pulled an ecto-gun from one of his pockets. "Bonzai!" he shouted, firing at every ghost he saw. Most of his shots missed their targets. Maddie groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead before following suit, without the battlecry. Danny took the opportunity to rescue Sam, seeing as how his parents were handling the ghost army.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, can I help?" Tucker offered.

"Why sure, Tucker," Maddie sweetly replied. "The ecto-weapons are in the RV."

"Got it!" he replied, saluting before running off. Maddie shook her head and smiled at Tucker's antics before resuming the fight. Tucker dug around in the RV before finally pulling out the Fenton Bazooka. He fired at Desiree and Skulker, hitting them both successfully. Maddie then fired the Fenton Portable Portal Gun (A/n: I don't know if that's its real name, but that's all I could think of.) at them, and they were both sucked back into the Ghost Zone. She then ran off to Jack to help him extinguish the army of ghosts.

* * *

"What are you going to do now that my mom's here, Vlad? She's just going to put you in the Ghost Zone once she sees you."

"You forget, Daniel, that you're in the same predicament that I'm in. If I get sucked into the Ghost Zone, you will follow shortly after. Your girlfriend will end up being put in the Ghost Zone as well seeing as how I'm holding her. You can't win, Daniel, no matter what you do," Vlad smugly said. A shot was then fired between them, and they both jumped back. Sam shouted in shock, both startled and surprised since Vlad's grip had tightened around her throat.

"Let go of Sam you ectoplasmic being!" Maddie shouted. She then looked around, noticing her son's absence. "Where's Danny?"

"Uh, in the bathroom?" Tucker thought quickly, though his answer came out more as a question then a response. Luckily, Maddie believed him and then let the subject drop. She fired another shot at Vlad, but he just floated out of the way. For the time being, she was ignoring Danny, which the young halfa was thankful for. She was about to fire another shot, and Vlad held Sam in front of him as a shield once more. Oblivious to this, Maddie fired the shot. Danny saw this and sped over in front of Vlad, taking the hit. He shouted in pain, the ecto-gun hurting him badly. Sam watched worriedly as Danny took the hit to save her.

"Stop!" he yelled at his mom. "If you keep firing at him, you're going to hit Sam!"

"Out of the way, ghost boy!" Jack shouted, bounding over to help his wife. "We'll hit you later!" He raised his gun, aiming for Danny's heart.

"I'm on your side!" he screamed, refusing to move. "Plasmius is the bad guy; that's why he's holding Sam hostage!" Maddie and Jack shared a confused look with each other, unsure of what to do. They wanted to believe the ghost kid, but he was a ghost, and he couldn't be trusted. Vlad watched curiously at the conflict, wondering what his love and the big fat idiot were going to do. Noticing Vlad was distracted, Sam reached up and punched him in the face as hard as she could. Surprised, he removed his grip from around Sam's throat to hold his face in obvious pain, yelling. Sam screamed as he dropped her, not wanting to splat on the ground from the three-story fall. Danny whipped around to see the goth falling to the ground. "Sam!" he yelled, flying as fast as he could towards her. Sam stopped screamed when she realized someone had caught her. She opened her lilac eyes to see the young halfa's neon green ones staring at her worriedly.

"Are you all right now, Sam?" he questioned anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny hugged her closely to him, thankful that he had caught her in time. She hugged him back, just glad to be in his arms. They landed on the ground, and Danny reluctantly let her go. As he was about ready to turn around and fly up to fight Plasmius, a sharp, electrical pain shot through his body, starting from his back. He screamed in pain, slowly falling to his hands and knees. Sam looked up to see Plasmius shooting at him, holding the pink ecto-ray against his back firmly. When he finally stopped, pink smoke was rising from both Vlad's black gloved hand and from the patch of skin on Danny's back. The black part of the uniform on his back was torn up, and the smoking patch of charred black skin had little trickles of a mix of neon green ghost blood and crimson red human blood pouring from it. Vlad cackled, but it didn't last long as he was shot down by Tucker's Fenton Bazooka. Danny weakly got up, in severe pain, but he was still willing to fight.

"Danny, don't fight him right now; your injuries are really bad. Please don't go back and fight," Sam pleaded.

"I have to, Sam," the halfa returned. "It's my job, my duty, to protect Amity Park from maniacs like him." He pointed to said ghost. "I'm doing what needs to be done." He was about to take off again, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Let your parents handle him. It's not always your responsibility."

"I was given these powers for a reason, Sam. Everything has a reason to exist. My powers exist because of what I believed to be a mistake, but learned that they happened because they were supposed to. Don't you understand?" he questioned imploringly, gazing into her intense amethyst eyes.

"I do, but..." she paused, "...I don't want to lose you." A small tear leaked from her left eye and traveled its lonely path down her pale cheek. Her head dipped down lightly, not wanting him to see her cry. A white-gloved hand reached up with its thumb and gently brushed the tear away. She raised her head and found that Danny's face was much closer to hers than it had been last time. His cool breath mixed with her hot one, creating a warm space in the distance between their two faces. She noticed as his lips neared closer, and she gently leaned forward, too.Sam shut her eyes when their lips were mere millimeters apart, Danny following shortly after. Finally, their lips met, and an explosion of emotions ran through their heads. The halfa gently cupped his hands behind the back of Sam's raven black hair, the other hand around her waist, while one of Sam's hands had wandered to Danny's chest and was clutching the part of Danny's spandex suit where Danny's emblem rested. Her other hand traveled to his snow white locks, getting tangled in the mass of hair. The goth reluctantly pulled away a few minutes later, breathless.

"Sam," his right hand tipped up her chin until they were staring at each other intensely, "I loveyou, and I always will, no matter what happens to me."

"Danny, please don't talk like that. You'll pull through and beat him. You always have before, right?"

Danny gave a light smile before it melted back into his facial features. "I have, but I'm not so sure about this time."

"Then, please, don't fight him. Wait until you're healed."

Danny continued, ignoring her. He gently pulled his hand away from her chin. "Just remember that I love you."

Sam sighed, knowing that it was no use trying to get through his stubborn head. "And I love you, too," she responded, leaning over and gently pecking him on the lips. She then watched as he flew off to fight Vlad, a tear still glimmering in her amethyst eye.

* * *

Tucker watched from afar, staring at his two best friends. He smiled as he watched Sam kiss him on the lips before he took off to fight in the battle. _They must have finally told each other, _he thought happily. _It's about time. Too bad they have to confess to each other during the worst fight of Danny's life. _He sighed deeply before shooting at an ecto-pus, its red leery eyes staring him down. It gave an ear-splitting shriek before Tucker pulled out another Fenton thermos he had found and sucked it in. The blue beam disappeared as the thermos was capped.

* * *

When Danny flew up to Vlad, he was currently fighting with Jack, absorbing every shot Jack fired at him. This gave Danny the slight advantage of surprise, and he took it. Flying at 112 m.p.h., he brought his right foot up and plowed it into the older halfa's stomach. Said halfa groaned in pain and smacked into the ground once more, clearly caught off-guard. "What's the matter, Plasmius? Can't take a hit?" At that remark, Vlad lifted his hand up and fired an ecto-ball at Danny, successfully hitting him in the stomach.

"I could ask you the same thing, Daniel," Plasmius remarked. Danny grimaced, already in severe pain though the fight had barely begun. "In pain, are we, Daniel?" he retorted, appearing to read Danny's thoughts. Vlad then threw several pink ecto-balls at Danny, all of which were blocked by a shield that Danny threw up. He then shot green ecto-balls, only one hitting Vlad in the leg. The rest either missed or were blocked. They exchanged fire, one ectoplasmic ball or ray after another.

* * *

Tucker and Sam watched once again as Vlad and Danny threw one blow after another, neither looking like they were going to give in. Luckily, Danny's parents were fighting the rest of Plasmius's army,too distracted to notice the two ghosts battling each other. "Tucker, we have to do something! We have to help Danny!" Sam exclaimed.

"What can we do? We might accidentally hit Danny, and that would be bad."

"But there's got to be something," Sam pleaded.

Tucker shook his head. "Let's justtake out Plasmius's army. As for Danny, we can just hope." Sam stared anxiously at Danny before running to the Fenton RV.

* * *

"Your army's falling, Vlad," Danny taunted. "What are you going to do when they're all gone?"

"Everything I intended to do. The army is just here as a mere distraction. I must say, though, it's working quite well," Vlad smirked, his fangs curling over his lower lip. "You are just a nuisance that must be extinguished, if you refuse to join me." Angrily, Danny flew at him, the fist coming dangerously close to Vlad's face. Just as it was about to connect, the elder halfa grabbed Danny's fist and sent painful waves of pink ecto-energy through Danny's body. He screamed in pain once more as the energy coursed through him, dangerously close to falling unconscious. However, Danny fought backby raising a green glowing hand to Vlad's face. It hit him, and Vlad dropped Danny instantly. Danny floated slightly aways from Vlad, trying to get control of his spinning head. The young halfa groaned and grabbed his head, desperately fighting to stay conscious. Every movement he made, every breath he took, sent a new wave of pain flooding through the halfa's body. A sharp blow to his jaw snapped from his inner conflict with himself.

"Come, Daniel, it's a losing battle. Just succumb to me and finally admit defeat. It's much easier then dying a painful death," Vlad hissed.

"I'll never give in to you, or to anyone else for that matter. It's my job to protect this town."

"Why? So they can hate you more?" Vlad laughed. "That's a losing battle as well. They'll never like you, nor will they ever accept you."

Danny's eyes flashed a yellow-green. "It doesn't matter whether or not they accept me or like me. I'm doing what's right."

Vlad shrugged his shoulders. "It's your choice then. Just remember that I gave you a way out." At that, Vlad fired an ecto-ray at Danny again, sending new waves of pain through his body.

* * *

"Mr. Fenton, how are we holding up?" Sam inquired.

"We're doing good, Sam!" Jack declared, beaming. "We just have a few last ghosts to take care of, and we're all done." He then fired some goo from the Fenton Foamer at a green spider ghost, causing it to disappear with a 'pop'. Sam then watched as Maddie fired the Fenton Portable Portal Gun at three of Walker's goons.

"Well, that's the last of them," Maddie said, walking over to everyone.

"Except for those two," Jack responded, raising his gun at the two ghosts battling over their heads, mostly at Danny.

"Wait, Mr. Fenton!" Tucker yelled, standing in front of Jack. "Can't you see the ghost boy's trying to help? It's the other ghost that's the evil one; he's the one you need to shoot at. Phantom is the good one."

Maddie laughed. "Tucker, there's no such thing as a good ghost. They're all bad."

"Phantom's different!" Sam shouted, standing alongside Tucker. "He's trying to protect Amity Park, not destroy it. The other one wants to take control of Amity."

"They're ghosts; they need to be taken down, and that's final!" Jack boomed. He then pulled the trigger of the ecto-gun he had recently pulled out of his pocket.

"No!" Sam screamed, watching as the shot rushed towards Danny.

* * *

Danny and Vlad were holding their own ecto-ray against each other, both evenly matched. "You have gotten stronger, Daniel," Vlad replied. "But that doesn't mean you'll beat me."

"I have before, and I'll do it again!" Danny declared, putting more force into his ecto-ray. Vlad's faltered for a minute, but it then sprang back to be evenly matched once more. "Damn," Danny frustratingly cursed under his breath. They pushed back against each other, looking as though they were playing tug-of-war. Vlad then briefly let go and put up a shield quickly. Danny's ecto-ray had no effect on the shield. Vlad then let his shield fall, so Danny took the chance and threw some green ecto-balls at him. The elder halfa couldn't put up a shield fast enough and was struck by all of the blows. Danny drew in a ragged breath,completely exhausted from the battle. Just then, he heard Sam scream, "No!" Before he could even turn around to find out why, a huge ectoplasmic beam hit him in the side. Danny screamed from the pain, the ectoplasmic beam hurting him even more. Plasmius recovered from the blows and took the opportunity to fire on Danny, completely weakening him.

He finally fell unconscious, no longer able to fight it even more. The blue rings popped out from his waist and traveled up and down his body. Where Danny Phantom was once floating, Danny Fenton was now plummeting three stories from the air.

* * *

Jack stopped firing and smirked as he watched the ghost kid fall from the air. What puzzled him was when two rings popped out from the ghost kid's waist and started to travel up and down his body. "Maddie, what are those?"

"I don't know, dear." A confused expression was written on the ghost huntress's face. "Just watch, and we'll see." They both watched as the rings moved up and down the ghost kid's body, changing the black and white spandex suit to familiar blue jeans and white shirt with a red oval in the center. The snowy white hair turned raven black, and if Danny's eyes had been open, they would've seen the neon green eyes change to an ice blue.

"Danny?!" Maddie and Jack shouted in shock. A slight boom was heard as their fourteen-year old son's fall ended at the concrete leaving a slight impact.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker screamed, running over to their best friend. Jack and Maddie followed behind, still in shock from realizing their son was the ghost boy. Jack threw the gun away, not wanting to believe that he may have killed his son with that weapon. The goth sprinted as fast as she could over to the young halfa, kneeling down beside him when she reached him. Tucker followed shortly after, anxiously watching. Vlad floated above them all, watching amusedly at the sight going on below him. Sam lightly shook her best friend. "Please, Danny, wake up." He moved with the motion of her hand, but other than that, nothing. "Come on, Danny," Sam pleaded, tears already coming to her eyes. Maddie kneeled down beside her son, trying to help Sam wake him.

"Danny, sweetie, please. If you can hear me, your father and I are sorry we hunted you. I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered, gently stroking Danny's raven locks. Sam desperately felt for a pulse on her love, praying that there was one. She laid her hand on Danny's neck and left it there for a minute, but felt nothing. She held back a gasp, convincing herself that she was just unable to find a pulse. The goth then gently laid her hand on the area where Danny's heart was supposed to be. Another minute passed, but no beats pushed against her palm. She softly moved her hand elsewhere, still feeling, still praying he was alive. After five minutes of searching and finding nothing, she had to finally admit it, though she didn't want to: Danny was gone.

"Mrs. Fenton, I...I can't find a heartbeat," she sadly stated, the tears quietly falling down her cheeks. Maddie gasped, raising her hand to her mouth for a brief second.She then followed the same process as Sam, checking everywhere that she could for a heartbeat. Minutes later, her results came up the same as Sam's: no heartbeat.

"My baby boy," Maddie whispered, her voice cracking as tears fell down her cheeks as well. Jack came over to comfort his wife, also starting to cry. Tucker shook his head in doubt, not wanting to believe it. Eventually, he found tears rising to his eyes as well. Plasmius watched with a satisfied expression, his blue-green face only paling for a second before returning to its natural color.

"I gave him a way out. Ah, I suppose it wasn't the hit that killed him, but the stop of his fall that did," Vlad remarked before holding his white and red cape up to his face and disappearing in a swirl of green ecto-energy. All that could be heard was Vlad's hollow cackle as he left the room. Sam sobbed, clutching Danny's slightly cold and lifeless hand to her cheek. It was hard to believe that just a little over an hour ago, Danny had been alive and talking happily to his friends. Now here he lay, dead from fighting his last battle. This day would be a horrid one to remember for her, and the goth girl was sure she wasn'tthe only one. For on this day, this was the day that a hero died.

* * *

(cries) I was seriously tearing up as I was typing the last few paragraphs. I just had to write this once I had the idea though. My inspiration for this story was when I was watching Superman Returns, and also an idea for a drawing that I have. I'll post the link up here as soon as I put it on DeviantArt. I just have to draw it first; lol! Hopefully, I'll fall out of my writer's block for my other stories soon. Well, R&R, please! L8r!

dreamwriter2010


End file.
